Middle frame assembly of an electronic apparatus generally includes a middle frame and a bearing plate. In the related art, the middle frame and the bearing plate are usually fixedly connected by welding. However, the welding is a rigid connection, and a stress concentration of the welded portion between the middle frame and the bearing plate is easily caused during the welding process, which may make the appearance of the middle frame and the bearing plate uneven, and thus affecting the performance of electronic apparatus.